


Dinner?

by asymptotes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dinner, Double Dating, Drabble, F/M, Gen, John is basically dreading this dinner, Mary finds this all pretty amusing, the boys are a mess, the girls have a laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymptotes/pseuds/asymptotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Magnussen "meeting" isn't for another week and Mary and John actually go to Baker Street for dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

John stands in front of the full-length mirror behind the door to his and Mary’s bedroom. He eyes himself appraisingly. Sherlock’s comment about the alleged seven pounds he’s put on still stings, days later. He didn’t look that bad, did he?. Apparently Mary thought it was seven pounds too. John tries not to think about when Sherlock and Mary had even found the time to discuss John’s appearance. The whole situation made John’s stomach turn.

He fidgets with his collar worriedly for a minute, thinking about Sherlock and Mary’s twin sniggering before Mary saunters up behind him and rests her chin on his shoulder.

“You look handsome,” she murmurs in his ear. Mary straightens, revealing her outfit. She’s wearing an elegant flowery blouse with a low neckline and long dangly silver earrings. She’s put on a layer of dark red lipstick that adds a romantic allure to her face. Mary paints a figure of casual sexy. John gives her an appreciative once-over.

“Ta. And you don’t look so bad yourself,” he offers and glares back in the mirror at his midsection, his brows furrowing.

Mary rubs a soothing hand across John’s back and he valiantly tries and fails not to flinch. 

“Is there something wrong ,dear?” Mary asks, and John meets her eyes in their reflection. He attempts to affect innocence in his eyes. 

“No. Uh - no. Why would anything be wrong?” John hands are in his hair now, brushing it forward and patting it down in alternating strokes.

Mary fixes him with a knowing look in the mirror and John’s hands stop in his hair.

“You’re worried,” Mary’s eyes dance playfully behind him.

John drops his hands and does the button on his jacket. He purses his lips.

“Come on now, Mary.”

“I can always tell what you’re feeling John.”

“Bollocks.”

“You don’t have to believe me, but I can.” Mary intones in a singsong. John’s brow tightens in irritation.

“Alright, why do you think I’m worried? Go on,” John releases a sigh walks away. He sits on the edge their bed, slightly slumped over. He really didn't have a good feeling about tonight. At all. 

“You just are, it’s all in your body language. Your chest is tight, shoulders are hunched. You think you look fat but you really, really don’t. Plus you’re not particularly jumping for joy at the prospect of this dinner.”

John’s eyes flutter shut. Why did he always have to like freakishly perceptive people? Sherlock already had enough insight for one lifetime. John is thankful that his back is to his wife because she can’t see his expression.

He sighs and leans over to tug on his shoes. 

“And you are?”

“And I’m what?”

“Excited. For dinner.” 

“Of course I am! It’ll be nice to see Janine again, haven’t seen her much since the wedding. Plus, it’ll be so cute don’t you think? Like a little double date.” 

John turns to Mary and sees that she’s put on her peacoat and shoes. She peers down at John with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“You didn’t even know they were dating until Wednesday.”

“So? A relationship is about two people. And Sherlock is known to be secretive.”

John barks out a laugh at that. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

They head down the stairs in silence.

Mary hovers outside the car door on the drivers side and gives John a considering look. 

“I’ve got another reason you shouldn’t be too worried about dinner.”

John pauses, hand on the door handle.

“And what exactly, would that be?”

“It’s been an _age_ since you’ve been on a date with Sherlock Holmes.” Mary smirks and sweeps into the car. 

Jesus Christ. John looks up at the rapidly darkening evening sky and curses his affinity for perceptive people. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
